


Ducks

by Earthtoellie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthtoellie/pseuds/Earthtoellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max cheers Carlos up by taking him to feed the ducks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff inspired by this prompt:  
> Person A tries to take pictures of ducks while Person B keeps feeding them and drawing them away  
> I started writing this before Hungary and couldn't be bothered to go back and change it.

After a busy first half of the season, Max and Carlos decided to have a quiet day out before they both go on their separate holidays and begin the next phase of their training programs. 

Max had just had his best finish of fourth in Hungary but Carlos hadn’t been so lucky. Yet another DNF in his rookie season was leaving him deflated as he knows he could have scored another large haul of points.

In an attempt to cheer Carlos up, Max suggested the pair go down to the local park to have a picnic and feed the ducks in the pond. Carlos couldn’t say no to how excited Max was so he suggested that they pick up some sandwiches from the corner shop on they way along with a loaf of bread for the ducks.

They’d been down to the park before but only for one of their many runs so neither of them had previously had an opportunity to take in the beauty of the nature surrounding them. 

 

Once they’d eaten their picnic, Max dragged Carlos over to the pond so that they could feed the ducks. Carlos was amused by how excitable Max could get over something used to entertain toddlers.

They split the loaf of bread in half and proceeded with feeding the group of ducks that had gathered around them.

“They’re so cute!” Max exclaims.

“If you say so.” 

“What?!” Max squeals in shock.

Carlos just shrugs. He had never really seen the appeal of ducks growing up, making ridiculous noises, biting small childrens hands and with pretty damn weird feet.

Max on the other hand loved them. Going to the park and feeding them as a child. It was his calming time, away from racing.

“They’re weird.” Carlos explains.

“Yeah but don’t you see how happy they get when you feed them.”

“I suppose.”

Max sighs. Carlos has been so down lately and he’s running out of ways to cheer him up. He decides to take out his phone to take a few pictures of the ducks for his Instagram but it seems the ducks have other ideas.

“Come back!” Max whines, getting frustrated at how the ducks keep waddling away from him. He looks up at Carlos when he hears the Spaniard giggling away next to him. 

Carlos has taken control of throwing the bread but by throwing it as far away from Max as possible. Max pouts at Carlos unimpressed.

“I quite like these ducks.”


End file.
